Invader Zim True Heart
by Invader Ocean
Summary: Story written in two point of views. I only own Leaf, Soja, Ocean, and Korva. Nothing else. Kthxbai Enjoy the story and don't forget to R&R! :D c Jhonen Vasquez c Invader Ocean
1. The Truth and Agony

**Invader Zim~ True Heart**

_**Note: This story has two points of views. Mine, Leaf and Zim's, of course I don't own Invader Zim, I just own my OC Invader Leaf.**_

My Point of View:  
One day, on Irk I was there are Operation Impending Doom 3. I wanted to go to Irk to see Zim again because I knew him when I was very little and I really missed him. My father, Almighty Tallest Red said no when I asked him to take a voot to earth. Of course I already know how to drive a voot and I was going to be assigned a mission today but I instead chose my own path to go to Planet Earth. My father was very upset when he figured out I was gone to Earth but nothing could've stopped me from seeing Zim again!

Zim's Point of View;  
There I was, standing in front of the Skool. It was raining that day and I hate rain! It burns my delicate Irken skin. I looked up and saw a voot cruiser landing not far ahead so I stole Dib human's umbrella and rushes to go see who it was. I knew it was another Irken Invader because only Irkens drove a voot cruiser. I looked inside and saw an Irken. I thought, "That face seemed so familiar but why?" I left before she could see me so I didn't quite recognize who it was. I knew from that day on, there would be two Irkens trying to stop Dib and conquer planet Earth! I laughed evilly in the bushes I was behind and rushed home to tell the Tallests.

My Point of View:

I accidently crash landed because of this rain on planet Earth. When I crashed, I saw a shadow but I didn't know who it was, I had fear that someone would discover me and harm me. I hoped that was Zim who saw me but I doubt it. Later on when the rain stopped, my voot started to work again and I chose a spot to build a base. I took out Korva, my SIR that I brought along and had since Operation Impending Doom 1. I chose for her to be a cat, Cloud was her cat name. I picked out a human form, I had dark hair and was very skinny and had a modern looking outfit. I went inside my base and got set up looking for my long lost Zim.

Zim's Point of View:  
I arrived at my base and Gir was eating cupcakes and watching the "Scary Monkey" show. I shouted, "Gir get off of the couch and give me the TV, I need to tell the Tallests something!" "Okey Doke master!" Gir replied obediently. I immediately called the Tallests. "My Tallests, I have sighted another Irken landing on Planet Earth, the planet which I am on." "Uh, okay Zim, do you know this Irken's name?" "No my Tallests, but her face seems quite familiar." I replied confidently. Tallest Red pushed Tallest Purple out of the way and yelled, "Zim, I need you to find this Irken and bring her so that I can see her. It may be my daughter Leaf. She said that she missed you and now she's gone to search for you." "Yes my Tallests, I won't let you down on this mission." I replied. "Invader Zim, signing out, I promise that your daughter is safe!" I ended the transmission and walked out of my base to search for this mysterious invader.

My Point of View:  
I headed outside my door with my human costume on and walked down the streets. I knew I had to go to this Earth traditional Skool thing so I'd better explore right about now. I walked and turned on the street corner to find the Skool that I'll be going to tomorrow. I thought, "Maybe it won't be so bad because I might find Zim there! I'd finally get to see him." I smiled to myself and kept on walking closer and closer to the Skool. Suddenly I saw a shadow. I turned myself around instantly but didn't find anything. I shrugged and kept on walking. Then I felt something behind me and turned around to see a big headed boy. "Who are you!" I gasped. "I'm Dib and I heard you are new here." "Yes, I am new here, have you seen Zim around?" I asked questioning Dib. He gasped with shock. "You want to see Zim? That green alien kid?" "Yes, please tell me where he is." I pleaded. Dib sighed and told me everything, "He's at that house over there" Dib said. He pointed to the house. "Zim is not normal I tell you watch out, he might try to harm you!" "Okay thanks Dib, see you at Skool tomorrow." I said cheerfully and ran over to Zim's house. I knocked on the door of Zim's and his robot slave Gir opened it. "Hi! I'm Gir and I like tacos!" I smiled and shouted, Zim, you there?"

Zim's Point of View:  
I marched my way over to the door and saw a filthy human. I yelled, "Get out of here you filthy beast!" That human didn't leave, instead she transformed into an Irken Invader. I gasped, "What? Are you the one that crash landed here yesterday?" She nodded and told me her name, Leaf. "Leaf, the Tallests told me they were looking for you! You seriously missed me?" I asked confusingly. She said yes and hugged me. "I think I remember you when we were smeets." I sighed and said, "We were such great friends." I hugged her back and called my Tallests. "My Tallests, is Leaf, this one the one you are looking for?" "Thank you Zim, may I speak with her?" Tallest Red asked politely? I nodded and went out of the way and pushed my friend to the cameras.

My Point of View:

I gasped at the sight of my father and looked down. "Leaf I'm very disappointed in you, not telling me where you are going, just telling me you are going to go look, you are in very big trouble my daughter!" "I, I'm very sorry father! I just wanted to see Zim here, please don't yell at me like that!" I pleaded. "Okay Leaf, fine, but when you come back, there will be consequences." Tallest Red said sternly. I nodded and the transmission ended. I looked at Zim and he put his arms over me. "Thanks Zim, I'm glad I found you here." I smiled. Zim said he was thinking of me for the past year and kind of slowly forgot about me. "It's okay Zim at least we are together like old times now." He nodded and told me about what Skool was like. "Zim, I saw Dib and he told me where you live, he warned me about you. I knew it wasn't true because I knew it deep inside you. You and Dib are enemies all right." I chuckled and lay my head on his chest.

Zim's Point of View:

I was really glad to see Leaf and felt sorry for her that her father, Tallest Red had yelled at her like that. Now I'm explaining everything to her and sorting out the Dib stink human with her. "Leaf, you need to help me defeat the Dib human because he just ruins our chances to conquer Planet Earth!" She gasped and started protesting what a nice boy he was. I shook my head and said, "Okay give him a chance and you'll soon find out how bad he is." She nodded and told me I had to go. I nodded and gave her a hug. "Zim's really glad to see you too, see you at Skool tomorrow!" I smiled at her and she waved.

My Point of View:

Seeing Zim was very fun but I still didn't believe him on Dib. Maybe Zim should've given him a chance. What I didn't know at that time, was that Dib was paranormal and believed in stuff that didn't exist but do. I woke up that morning at the correct time and put on my human costume and walked to the Skool. Our teacher, Mrs. Bitters introduced me to the class and pointed a seat next to Zim. I was happy and Dib waved at me. I whispered stuff to Zim and he and I talked back and forth but Mrs. Bitters didn't seem to notice. She continued to go on a tangent about wood and arrows. We didn't pay any attention, soon it was lunch. I sat next to Zim and Dib was staring at me the whole time. Then later on it was school dismissal time and Dib rushed up to me. "Leaf, what do you think you are doing? Spending all your time with that alien Zim?" "Oh nonsense, he isn't an alien. He's perfectly normal I think." "Are you nuts, look at his skin, and he has no ears unlike you and me!" Dib replied confusingly at me and grabbed my hand. "I need to go Dib see you around." I said in a hurry and shook off his hand. "Wait Leaf, aren't you even suspicious about Zim one bit?" I shook my head and he waved goodbye. I ran up to Zim and said, "Zim you are getting kind of right. I protected your identity, you know that?" Zim thanked me and gave me a hug. "Well, we should be going I need to check on Korva, my SIR. You should come and visit my base sometimes. Bye!" I said in a hurry and waved at Zim. Then I dashed home to my base. Korva was helping clean up the place. "Thank you Korva, you can stop now." I picked my little SIR and placed her on the couch. "Maybe we could give Zim a transmission call!" I cried happily. I called Zim and he answered.

Zim's Point of View:

I received a call from Leaf and we talked a long time until night. I finally said, "Leaf, sorry to say but it's already dark, we should go now." She said okay and the call was ended. That night, I stayed up very late figuring out plans to destroy the Dib human and from Dib to take my friend Leaf from me. I made a ray, my first one actually, and programmed it to shoot at Dib and make him into a statue. I laughed evilly at my amazing genius creation. Then I fell asleep later on in the night.

My Point of View:  
It was morning and I arose on time again. I walked to Skool and saw Dib walking the same way and caught up to him. "Um, good morning Dib, how are you doing?" "I'm fine Leaf, good to see you again, isn't it?" "Yeah I guess. So how are you doing with Zim?" "Zim, why we never get along, we are totally enemies forever." Dib said in annoyance. Well, it's almost time that Skool starts, oh and one more thing. He threw me this ray for trapping aliens but I knew I'd never use it on Zim. "I'm paranormal which means I believe in things that other people don't think exist like aliens. Do you believe in paranormal activities?" He asked me curiously. "Yeah I do, just between you and me." Dib smiled and the two of us went to class. Again, Zim and I talked and he asked me why I was talking with the Dib human. "Zim, I was just giving him a chance like you said! Turns out he really is paranormal and is on the loose to catch you!" I whispered to him furiously. Mrs. Bitters didn't hear anything but still continued to rampage on through the text books that she had on her desk. Soon, it was lunch and I looked at the food. It was a meaty glop which looked disgusting. Dib came up to me and grabbed my hand and he forced me to sit next to him. Zim went next to me and the two had a huge argument about who gets to sit next to me.

Zim's Point of View:

I sat next to Leaf at the lunch table but right next to her was the filthy Dib human! "Dib, you know that I knew Leaf for a longer time than you so I should be sitting next to her and not with you next to her!" "Oh, she likes me and talks to me a lot more than you do!" "You don't know, we talk at home too, so be gone with you filthy Dib human thing!" "No Zim, I can sit wherever I want and with whomever I want." Dib yelled angrily. "Well, I'm staying here, but don't talk to me!" I growled angrily.

My Point of View:  
After that long argument, we finally got out of Skool. I was extremely happy because I didn't have to deal with Dib and Zim arguing so much again. Zim then came up to my side and held my hand and I didn't try to escape from his grasp. He asked me if I liked the Dib human and I responded, "Well, kind of a little but I like you more Zim. It's because I know you more and we've met way longer than I've met Dib." Zim smiled happily and the thought came to me, does Zim like me more than just a friend? I shook my head thinking it wouldn't possibly be true. Again that night, Zim and I called and this time I thought about Dib and Zim, whose side to choose and how to settle this problem once and for all. I soon fell asleep laying on the couch and Korva put my plans on a neat pile and went to sleep too.


	2. Feelings

**Invader Zim~ True Heart**

My Point of View:  
It was morning and the sun woke me up. I slowly rose from the chair I was sitting in and walked to Skool again. I figured it was Friday and humans don't go to Skool on Saturday and Sunday. On my wait to Skool I saw Dib and he saw me. He caught up to me and started talking about Zim and how I should not spend that much time with him anymore because he's evil and that I was on his side. I thought, "Dib, you don't know anything, I kind of like just as a friend but, I don't know if that's right" I never blurted that thought out loud because if I did, I knew it would change who I really am. Dib and I went into the Skool and took our seats. To my surprise, Mrs. Bitters wanted us to move our desks. I now sat next to Dib and Zim and there was a new kid sitting where Zim sat. I face palmed myself of the thought of Zim and Dib talking to me all day. The same thing happened, Zim and me talked and Mrs. Bitters still didn't notice. Today she was talking about the birds and nature.

Zim's Point of View:  
Leaf and I were in class alright but Dib kept on staring at us figuring out something, or that's just what I thought, he was kind of staring at Leaf more. I wondered if he liked her as much as I did. Or maybe he just liked her as a paranormal friend because Leaf told me how she believed in paranormal too cause we are Irkens. I whispered to Leaf about how almost sitting next to Dib was annoying me. She said it was fine because she wasn't like me. "Leaf, you'll find out who he really is on the inside sooner or later, I promise, you'll have to leave him and go against him. You need to choose one side to be on you can't have a foot on each world." I heard her sigh and said sorry for making it so much stressful for her to deal with. After all, she has her father Tallest Red to deal with already.

My Point of View:  
We moved seats today and I sat next to Dib. Zim and I talked and talked again and Dib was staring at me like he really liked me. I had to talk to him at lunch. "Zim, I need to sit with Dib today, is that okay with you, I need to sort things out a little here." Zim nodded and I felt kind of happy because Zim does understand me well, now my plan is to see if Dib understood me well enough. Soon enough, lunch came and Dib smiled at me. I sat next to him and we had the same thing again, meaty glop. I started off on the conversation, "Dib, why were you staring at me like that? I sense something is up, please tell me." I begged. Dib hesitated but then he said, "Follow me and don't make a sound!" I followed him confusingly and soon enough we were behind the Skool curtains where we do the meetings. Dib started of cautiously with his words, "Well Leaf, I wanted to say was that, you are a really nice person and I really like you." I blushed and asked him, "As a friend, or more than a friend?" Dib looked to the ground and sighed. Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me straight on the lips. I gasped in shock and just hugged him. "Dib, I kind of uh like you too just like more than just a friend, a little. Don't you think we should be getting back to the lunch room?" He nodded and smiled at me. On the way back I thought, "Now Dib knows my true feelings for him and I know his, maybe I should be on his side?" I knew I couldn't betray Zim after all, I do like him more. Dib whispered to me, "Meet me after Skool when we are walking home okay?" I nodded.

Zim's Point of View:  
I saw that Leaf and Dib were missing, where could they have gone? I thought deeply and figured that they would come back sooner or later. They did and Leaf sat next to me this time. "Can I come to your base tonight?" She said yes and soon enough, it was time to get out of Skool. I saw Leaf and Dib walking together and thought, "What's up with those two anyway?" I shrugged off the thought and said goodbye to Leaf. I went home and got ready to go to Leaf's base tonight.

My Point of View:

Dib grabbed my arm and we walked back home together. "Can you tell me where you live because we live close together and we should like visit each other sometime?" "Sure, it is just right there." I pointed to the house on the left and Dib pulled me back and pointed to the house with electric wiring surrounding the front yard. "That's mine over there. Sorry about the electric things and stuff, my dad's conducting an experiment." "Its okay I'd better be going now okay?" Dib nodded and gave me a hug. When Dib was home, I thought out loud to myself, "Dib sure likes me, but I think he should stop all of this love because soon enough Zim and I are going to be together."

Zim's Point of View:  
That night, I went over to Leaf's house. Well technically she picked me up in her voot and we arrived at her base at 9. We sat down at the couch and she began to tell me why she wasn't there at lunch. She told me that Dib explained his feelings for her and even kissed her. I gasped and hugged her tight. I couldn't believe that that Dib stink human could try to steal the one that I love. I thought that maybe it was time to tell Leaf how I really feel about her. "Leaf, I need to tell you something." She said go ahead and I continued, "Well, I really like you and more than just a friend. More than Dib even. Since we've met for a longer amount of time, I…I…me…uh…" Leaf knew what I was going to say next and kissed me. I knew she felt the same way and she told me herself. I sighed and stared at her the way that Dib stared at her that day.

My Point of View:  
Zim told me his exact feelings and I said, "Zim, I feel the same way about you." Then I kissed him right on the lips and we knew it was love. I didn't need Dib anymore, he's just a normal regular good friend that has feelings for me but Zim and I are more than what the humans think we are. I've always loved Zim a lot, even when I was a little smeet and Zim and I used to play together a lot. Zim brought plans to get rid of the Dib human and I had to confess. "Dib is not that bad, we shouldn't destroy him we should just make him understand what you really are deep inside of you." I explained thoroughly without causing an argument. Zim sighed and said to give Dib one more chance to see what would happen. I smiled and knew things would be alright for now. I was totally wrong, things went wrong and I wasn't blamed for it, the love of my life was. That night, I fell asleep and dreamt of something more horrible than that. I was happy Zim was there to comfort me and hold me in his arms.

_I was standing there in the mist with no one around, except for trees and I was right in front of the Skool. I was worried sick about Zim and thought he was hurt badly. I saw a few feet ahead of me, Dib was trying to kill Zim and examine him to prove to his father that Zim was an alien. I rushed to Zim and found that he was lying there on the ground. Dib saw me and laughed evilly. "You are an alien Leaf, you really are." Dib laughed evilly and put on his evil grin. He used Zim to lure me here and harm me like he did to Zim. I had no weapons, nothing to defend myself against Dib. I cried in pain as he cut me apart into pieces, splattering Irken blood all over the ground. Dib still laughed evilly and didn't care what happened to me. _

Zim's Point of View:

I awoke with Leaf, sweating hard in my arms and I comforted her and I knew she had a nightmare about Dib, herself, and me. She didn't wake up until the sun was out. I told her things would be alright because today we were going to design plans and meet up with the Dib stinking human and harm him once and for all. I knew after that dream, she would harm Dib no matter what happened, but I was wrong, very wrong.

My Point of View:  
I opened my eyes and found myself sweating and in Zim's arms. I sighed in relief when I saw that we were alright. After all that dream was scary, the love of my life was dead, Dib found my secret identity, and me being cut into pieces. I hoped that wouldn't happen to me in the real world. I didn't hate Dib, because it was all just a dream, maybe if I explained it to Dib, he'd totally understand me. Zim comforted me saying it was alright and I sighed in relief. He kissed me once and told me the plan for Dib. "How did you know it was about us?" I asked curiously. He said he knew because he's had experience when I wasn't around. I knew I had to talk to Dib so that's just what I did in the afternoon.

I walked up to Dib's house and knocked on the door and Dib opened it. He gave me a hug and invited me inside but I said hesitated but went in. I started off the conversation by telling him the scary dream. "Dib, I had this dream that…" I suddenly stopped because if I told him everything, he'd know my identity and do the same thing to me. "Well Leaf, you can tell me, I can keep a secret." He smiled and touched my hand. I thought, maybe it was time he knew. Well, maybe not, I thought. "I had a dream that Zim was dead and I was being cut into pieces by you." I said hesitatingly. Dib reassured me that would never happen, "Oh Leaf, don't worry I promise, I'd never do such a thing. Zim was dead in your dream? Sweet! Then I'd examine his Irken skin and…" He stopped and the sight of me staring at him caught his sight. "Never mind those words, I was just um kidding." "Maybe I should leave now, sorry Dib" "Wait Leaf, before you leave. I need to ask you something."

Zim's Point of View:

I waited at Leaf's base for her to come back. I wondered if Dib had harmed her or something. I figured that Dib and Leaf were good friends, nothing could go wrong. This time, I was exactly right. I just stayed home with Gir and Korva, the SIRs played together but Korva was serious and Gir was always goofing off. I wish Gir was like Korva, I thought. I drew up plans for rays and destroying the Dib stink human. Later in the afternoon, Leaf came back with a weird look on her face.

My Point of View:  
I shivered at the thought that Dib seriously might find out my secret identity. "Y…Yes Dib what is it?" "Well, I was thinking that you and Zim are really close, well are you an alien?" I gasped and laughed. "No Dib, of course not, you are totally mistaken. Whatever do you mean I'm most certainly not an alien!" My face turned red with embarrassment and Dib knew something was up. I sighed and knew I had to tell the truth. "Dib, I should've told you this a long time and I'm really sorry I didn't. I'm an Irken Invader like Zim." I turned off my human hologram and reveled my true Irken self to Dib. I, Irken Invader Leaf have been discovered as an alien.


End file.
